


Famous Love

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [67]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actor Mickey Milkovich, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Singer Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Famous singer Ian Gallagher (Sam Smith) is dating actor Mickey Milkovich (Brandon Flynn). Fans around the world are thrilled.





	Famous Love

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue how i'm even sapposed to go about this but this is me trying
> 
> however i do think Brad and Sam smith look great together and i hope they last!

“Babe! Come look at this!” Ian yells from where he’s lounging outside in the balcony of their LA apartment.

They’ve been dating a while –they even live together- but only recently decided to let the world know. It had taken some convincing on Mickey's part, but Ian didn’t want the media spinning shit. So he’d suggested they go all out and let people know via PDA. Mickey had been against the idea, but his boyfriend doesn’t like saying no to him. So yesterday after having lunch at one of their favorite restaurants, they had kissed in the street and held hands. They’d made it very clear that they were together and pretended not to see the photos being taken of them.

It probably wouldn’t have been that big deal, except people didn’t even know Mickey Milkovich was gay. He didn’t hide it and people in his life knew, but the rest of the world didn’t. Which is exactly why news of their relationship is trending right now.

Mickey comes rushing out wearing an apron, and with dough in his hands. Ian kinda wants to kiss him ‘cause of how sexy he looks. He does it anyway.

“What?” Mickey asks with a smile after Ian lands that surprise kiss on him.

“Check this out baby, we’re fucking trending right now! Can you believe it?”

“The fuck do you mean?” Mickey bends so he can get a better look at Ian's iPad over his shoulder.

Ian starts scrolling. “This is google, right? We got Libya and that unfortunate slave trade taking place, then next is Kyle Jenner’s pregnancy and look, that’s us. **Singer Ian Gallagher, dating actor Mickey Milkovich.** ”

Mickey frowns and scratches his eyebrow leaving dough in his wake. “Wait, like _worldwide_ when people search for shit our relationship is one of the topics that are getting suggested?”

“Yeap.” Ian pops the ‘p’ with a grin.

Mickey sighs. “I don’t know about this babe.”

Ian puts the iPad away, grabs Mickey's hand and pulls him on his lap. “Listen, don’t freak out on me now love. It’s fine. It’s just,” he licks his lips. “People just didn’t see it coming, especially because of you. So it’s a topic of interest, you know?”

“I already get enough attention from the fucking paps, I don’t need anymore.”

“It’ll die down, I promise.” Ian assures. “We let them know just yesterday after all.”

Mickey twists his mouth, chewing the inside of his cheek in thought. Ian watches him nervously, but soon a smirk is forming on his full, beautiful lips. “I guess, it does feel nice not to hide anymore.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And now that people know, you will stop getting hit on so fucking much.”

“Please.” Ian clicks his tongue. “Like you don’t get hit on all the time too. Like at that restaurant last Tuesday. And I was right there!”  

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Mickey grabs his cheeks no doubt applying dough on Ian's face. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“What are fans saying?” Mickey asks, curiously reaching for the iPad and handing it to Ian.

“Let’s try twitter.” Ian says before typing away. “So they’re a bunch of girls freaking out using words I can't even begin to understand, but check this out. _They make such a beautiful couple! Mickey is so much better than that Brad Ian Gallagher was dating._ Okay.” Ian laughs when Mickey snorts trying to cover up his amusement. He clearly shares that sentiment. “Let’s see. He scrolls to see some more comments. “ _Look at that kiss, so freaking hot._ Oh.”

“What?” Mickey asks.

“Some guy or girl names sparky102 thinks we’re faking it.”

Mickey grabs the iPad. “Fuck them. Show me!”

“Hey!” Ian grabs the gadget back. “It’s just one comment and look,” he points at the comments under that comment. “We already have people defending us. The majority clearly disagree.”

Mickey pouts. “Sparky is still an asshole. There’s nothing to fake here.”

“Of course not. I’ve swallowed your cum. We _do not_ fake.”

Mickey laughs and Ian blows a raspberry in his neck. “I love you.”

Mickey stands up and walks back to the kitchen shaking his head. “Trending.”

He grunts and Ian can't help but laugh. He clicks on Instagram, then Facebook, fully prepared to see what the world thinks about them. It feels good to see that most fans are just as crazy about them together as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> asanteni sana kwa kusoma!  
> <3
> 
> (also am not taking prompts atm)


End file.
